escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Tails
Mermaid Tails is the seventh episode of Escape the Night. Official Description The uncover at the bottom of the pool to free a wicked mermaid who once owned the house. Episode Summary After Sierra's death, the group opens the book to find the next owner, which is a mermaid named Madison. It says the key to her room can only be opened by opening the world, they break two globes, but none have a key. They finally find the key in a little gold world. They go up stairs and open her room, inside she is chained up. They find out she is a former owner. She says they need to get her daughter's doll to free her. She tells them to weigh her husband's name in coins. Then retrieve the three bodies of her victims from the pool, which is guarded by her mermaid sisters, and that they need to play a song to lure them away. They go downstairs again, and try finding the coins. They find a locked safe, they use the spirit board, which says FLOOR. Eva finds a vent on the floor that opens, and finds the coins, Tim finds out that you put the names of her victims by counting that many coins in how many letters are in their name on a scale, and the weight is the code. They get the song to lure the mermaids, the put a record player and put it in the pool house and start it. The mermaids come out of the pool and go to the pool house, the group locks them inside. They run to the pool, and Lele and Joey go into the pool and get the three bodies, there is also a chest that they pull up. They have to find something with the transformation of the moon's phases. They find turtle statues surrounding the pool with moon phases on them, the count them and get the code. Matt isn't helping since the exorcism, and everyone is mad at him for not helping. Inside the safe is a rock tablet that says two guest must be chosen to do a challenge on the third floor in the doll room, which will haunt them forever. The two guest chosen are Matt and Tim, they go into the room and there is a doll house on each side of the room, and tons of dolls around the room. They have to take a drink to know more, they each take a sip, and a note comes under the door. It says they've been poisoned and they will get three nursery rhymes they have to copy with the doll that fits the description, and they do it in their dollhouse. If they get it wrong, they will get more poison, if they get it right, they will get the antidote. They both get done, and a vial of liquid comes out of each of their drawers and Matt says he is 100 percent sure he's won, and he takes a sip of the vial he receives; the vial turns out to be poison, which ends Matt's life. Tim receives a note that neither of them had the antidote and that is was on the back of the drawer. Tim gets the doll, goes downstairs, and the others are happy Matt is finally dead. Madison is given the doll, set free, and the remaining 5 can now find the other owners. The episode ends with Tim asking who the next owner is. Characters *Joey Graceffa *Lele Pons *Eva Gutowski *Oli White *Matt Haag *Timothy DeLaGhetto *Arthur *Sarah *Madison *Frederick *Verona Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:Seventh episodes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Surviving Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Dead Forever